Movielover9000 and Arik069 The Movie (film)/Credits
Executive Music Producer HUBERT CORNET Production Managers THORSTEN WIRTH SANDRA FENDAUER EMMANUEL JACOMET Assistant Production Manager ISABELLE BONINGRE-VERSILLER Supervising Directors ROMAIN VAN LIEMT EDUARD HASBURG MELANIE TAUCHMANN ANDRE KUSSMAUL Production Coordinators AVIVA FRANCO ANGELA SODERMANNS Voice Directors TONY BARNES ADRIAN SAER CAST Movielover9000 JOHN CENA Arik069 BILL HADER Mr. Smith GARY MARTIN Lucy NIKA FUTTERMAN Frank HANK AZARIA Big Collin JOHN DIMAGGIO Sophie LILIANA MUMY Butch JESS HARNELL Police Officer KERRY SHALE Dr. Lucas LEWIS MacLEOD Narrator DARAN NORRIS Additional Voices GREGG BERGER BOB BERGEN JENNIFER DARLING MICHAEL BELL JACK ANGEL DANNY MANN KYLA RAE KOWALESKI RUPERT DEGAS DEE BRADLEY BAKER CARLOS ALAZRAQUI SCOTT MENVILLE SCOTT BYERS ARIEL WINTER ERIC BAUZA PHIL PROCTOR FRANK WELKER STORY Storyboard Supervisor CLENNEL RAWSON Head of Story MARKUS HUBNER Storyboard Artists CLAUDIA BRILL CORNELLA FALK SASKIA JANICKE NIALL LAVERTY EDDIE HAAN RICHARD FABBY STEPHANE SAINTE-FOI Additional Storyboard Artists FREDERIC MINTOFF JULIEN THOMPSON CHARLES VAUCELLE ALEXANDRE VIANO MARIE CASTRIE Storyboard Consultants HOLGER PFLAGING NATALIE STROHMAIER DESIGN Lead Character Designer ARNAUD LAMOUREUX Character Designers TOM GLUCKMANN STEFAN HERMANN ROBIN MULLER HANS DEVOLDER SVEN HOFFER DANIEL FEUERHAKE TONY BARNES Prop Designers GREGOR MECKLENBURG SEBASTIAN STEINHAUER-DSENNE Location Designer JAN-PETER MEIER FX Designer STEFFEN BROSSEIT EDITORIAL Editorial Managers FANNY BENSUSSAN ROBERT FRANCIS Online Editor DAVID SAUVE Additional Editors FLORENCE POLI SOLINE GUYONNEAU LAYOUT Layout Supervisor DMYTRO V. SIRENKO Layout Artists FERNAND LONGATTE FREDERIQUE PECOT JENS PAEKEL SALIMA ZERROUKI ROMAIN DURR ANIMATION Animation Directors BERNARD LE GALI DIDIER DEGAND Animation Supervisor PETER GENTLE Animators KLERAN CUMMINS GARY BLATCHFORD CONOR McMULLIN AMANDA SHEITS NOEL KELLY DECLAN O’CONNOR STINA HALIBERG JAMES SEVILLE SARAH RYAN KEVIN S. COCK GERARD BRADY CLENNEL RAWESON ALLSTAIR SWINNERTON BACKGROUNDS Background Supervisors VERONIQUE MADELENAT FREDERIC MINTOFF Background Painters JOSE LEMAIRE ERIC LOUSANT FREDERIC VILQUIN STEPHANE JOUANNIC CYRILLE BREGERE MARIAN KRAFCZYK NIALL O’HARA OLIVER SKORA MARTIN WELLER Color Grader CHARLOTTE MAZZINGHI Timing Director HERB MOORE CHARACTERS & PROPS Character & Prop Designer DAVE WHYTE 3D Props Supervisor YVON JARDEL 2D Characters & Props BEN MOUNSEY DAVE WHITTLE LIGHTING & COMPOSITING Lighting/Compositing Supervisor EDWARD SMITH Lighting/Compositing Artists FRAN JOHNSTON AMBER CARROLL BRANDON HARRIS ROBERT FLETCHER COLOR Color Stylists BRANDON BLOCH PETER EHRLICH DENE HEMING Color Compositers SARAH JANE KING BARBARA HEMANE STACI GLEED MELODY HUGHES STEVAN A. KING EFFECTS Effects Supervisors DARREN DONOVAN MICHEL GAGNE Effects Animators DAN TURNER BOB COWAN MICHAEL McKAY CHRIS PALIMAKA FINAL COMPOSITING Final Compositing Lead SHAWN MASON Final Compositing Artists STUART ALAN ED ANDERSON JOHN BRENNICK JOHN DILLON JOHN LAKE HARVEY BRENDAN HARRIS ERIKA SCHWARZ ROBERT SCOPINICH DONNA SEGAL ANIMATION TECHNOLOGY Scene Planning/Compositer TARA CAMPBELL Scanning Animation Checkers SONYA CAREY OLEH PRUS SCENE PLANNING & SET-UP Scene Planners DENNIS BONNELL GEORGE FERGUSON DAN LARSEN LOUIS JOHNSON STEVE MILLS BETH MORRIS DAVID SCARPITTI EDWARD SHORTRESS DARRIN DREW SCANS & CHECKS 2D Animation Checkers SUSAN BURKE KATIE GRAY NICK YATES 3D Animation Checkers DARYL CARSTENSEN LAURA CRAIG Digital Checker EDDIE MUNOZ Final Checkers BENJAMIN BERKMAN DENISE A. LINK CAROL BONNIE BLOUGH CLAIRE WILLIAMS PRODUCTION Head of Production DAN CRANE Assistant to the Producers SYLVIA SCHAFFER OLIVER COHN Business Affairs Manager RAPHAELE INGBERG Legal Counsel EMMANUEL VAN MELKEBEKE Production Assistants SIMON ANDRIVEAU GUILLAUME KERFRIEDEN VINCENT MASSY SCOTT LINE FOR BOULDER MEDIA Co-Producers MARK DOWNEY PETER LEWIS Production Manager ANNE TWEEDY Production Coordinators JENNI MacNEANEY DES FITZGERALD Storyboard Artists KEN ALMAGUER HAYLEE HERRICK LAURA HOWELL Layout Artist ALANA O’BRIEN Animation Directors PAUL O’FLANAGAN GILLIAN COMERFORD Animation Supervisors PETER SLATTERY SIMON KELLEGHAN Animators MARK FLOOD IAN KENNY AOIFE GREENHAM CATHERINE McINTYRE EDWARD SMITH Background Supervisor DAVID O’SULLIVAN Background Artists ROBERT CULLEN JAMIE TEEHAN Special Effects Supervisor DEIRDRE BEEHAN Head of Compositing Artist EDWARD SMITH Compositing Supervisor BORJA CHICARRO Compositing Artists ANTONIO TERLIZZI NADIA CARDOSO JENNIFER DALY ROBERT FLETCHER ANNA BUJACZ PAUL MADDEN GRAHAM PEARCE JOHN WALSH EMMA DUNLOP ANABELA FARIA BRYAN JOSEPH O’SULLIVAN Sheet Timing CONOR McMULLEN MIKE MANASEWITSCH POST PRODUCTION Post Production Supervisor VALERIE GODARD Post Production Coordinator EMMANUEL DE BOISSIEU Post Production Sound Services by SKYWALKER SOUND A Lucasfilm, Ltd. Company, Marin County, California, USA Re-Recording Mixers GARY RYDSTROM TIM NIELSEN Sound Designer TOM MYERS Supervising Sound Editor MICHAEL BABCOCK Sound Effects Editors KEN FISCHER FANNY BRICOTEAU Sound Editor GREGORY VINCENT ADR Recordists CARLOS SOTOLONGO SHANE HAYES JUSTINE BAKER ADR Mixers GREG CRAWFORD DANIEL KEARNEY Dialogue Editor PETER HANSON Dialogue Mixer ADAM BOURNE Foley Artists HEIKKI KOSSI ULF KRUEGER Foley Mixers SASCHA HEINY MANFRED BANACH FANNY BRICOTEAU Foley Recordist SANNA-MARI ANNALA Additional Sound Designer PHILIPP TEICHMANN Assistant Sound Editor MARI RIVIERE Assistant Sound Designer ANTHONY DE FRANCESO General Manager for Skywalker Sound JOSH LOWDER Head of Engineering for Skywalker Sound STEVE MORRIS Head of Production for Skywalker Sound JONATHAN NULL ADR Facility SOUNDTRACK NEW YORK Dolby Consultants MICHEL MONIER MARK KENNA MUSIC Music Supervisor for M6 Interactions ETIENNE COLIN Music Producer for M6 Interactions DELPHINE DERIEUX Music Advisor AMANDLINE BUISSON Mixers JEAN-MARC BILLARD PIERRE-YVES ROUPIN Orchestrators FREDERIC DUNIS GISELE GERALD-TOLINI Additional Orchestrator MATHIEU ALVADO Assistant to Music Composer CECILE TOURNESAC Violins MARK BERROW BRUCE WHITE Music: Percussion NICOLAS MONTAZAUD Music Copyists VERONIQUE DUVAL OLIVIER JEANNOT Assistant Music Mixer GAUTIER CARBONNEAUX Head of Music Preparation GUY-PAUL ROMBY Music Recorded at THE EASTWOOD SCORING STAGE, INC. Music Mixed at REMOTE CONTROL PRODUCTIONS BRIAN TYLER STUDIO 5 CAT STUDIOS HANS ZIMMER STUDIO Scoring Assistants MARTIN MULLER KAREL BRUEGGEMAN Scoring Coordinator RAHEL FEIDLER Studio Manager for Remote Control SHALINI S. SINGH Dolby Consultants MICHEL MONIER MARK KENNA Digital Prints by SONGS “BARRACUDA” Written by ANN WILSON DUSTIN, ROGER FISHER, NANCY WILSON, and MICHAEL DeROSIER Performed by HEART Courtesy of EPIC RECORDS By Arrangement with SONY MUSIC LICENSING, INC. “MAJOR TOM” Written and Performed by PIERRE SCHLLING Courtesy of WARNER MUSIC (GERMANY) By Arrangement with WARNER MUSIC GROUP FILM & TV LICENSING “THE BOYS ARE BACK IN TOWN” Written by PHIL LYNOTT Performed by THIN LIZZY Courtesy of UNIVERSAL INTERNATIONAL MUSIC, B.V. By Arrangement with UNIVERSAL MUSIC ENTERPRISES “ONE MORE TIME” Written by THOMAS BANGALTER, GUY-MANUEL DE HOMEM-CHRISTO and ROMANTHONY Performed by DAFT PUNK Courtesy of COLUMBIA RECORDS By Arrangement with SONY MUSIC LICENSING, INC. “WARRIOR MAN” Written and Performed by GEORGE JONES Courtesy of UNIVERSAL MUSIC NASHVILLE By Arrangement with UNIVERSAL MUSIC ENTERPRISES SPECIAL THANKS TO MORTIZ BORMAN MARCELO FERNANDES DE MOURA C. MILES THOMPSON VINCENT MARAVAL Production Babies ALEXANDER ARIANA BENJAMIN BRIANNA BRIAN CAROLINE CATHERINE DAVID DOUGLAS ELIZABETH EMILY EMMA FABIAN FRED GEORGE GILLIAN HANNAH HENRY ISABELLE JAMES JULIE JASMINE KATELYN KAYLA LIBBY LUCY MAX MERCADES MILLIE MURRAY NICHOLAS OLIVIA PAMELA RILEY RYAN SABRINA SARAH SEBASTIAN TABITHA THOMAS VEENA ZARA ZOEY Soundtrack Available on LYRIC STREET RECORDS A France/Ireland/Germany Co-Production With the Participation of CANAL+ – CINE+ – M6 – W9 – 6TER – ARD Developed with the Support of CENTRE NATIONAL DE LA CINEMATOGRAPHIE, FILMFORDERUNGSALT, IRISH FILM BOARD, IRISH FUNDS, FFF BAYERN, DEUTSCHER FILMFORDERFONDS, FILMFORDERUNG BADEN-WURTTEMBERG, ILE-DE-FRANCE, MEDIENBOARD BERLIN-BRANDENBURG, FILM UND MEDIEN STIFTUNG NFW, and REGION POITOU CHARENTES APPROVED NO. 53802 © 2019 TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION – M6 FILMS – WDR – BOULDER MEDIA – ELLIPSE ANIMATION ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. NO DOGS WERE HARMED DURING THE PRODUCTION OF THIS MOTION PICTURE. THE EVENTS, CHARACTERS, AND FIRMS DEPICTED IN THIS PHOTOPLAY ARE FICITIOUS. ANY SIMILARITY TO ACTUAL PERSONS, LIVING OR DEAD, OR TO ACTUAL EVENTS OR FIRMS, IS PURELY COINCIDENTAL. OWNERSHIP OF THIS MOTION PICTURE IS PROTECTED BY COPYRIGHT AND OTHER APPLICABLE LAWS. AND ANY UNAUTHORIZED DUPLICATION, DISTRIBUTION, OR EXHIBITION OF THIS MOTION PICTURE COULD RESULT IN CRIMINAL PROSECUTION AS WELL AS CIVIL LIABILITY. Distributed by WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES NICK & PERRY